


I Want Dragons

by facethestrange



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Mick: "I want dragons."Zari & Ray: *find a fugitive dragon* *give it to Mick*dragon: *immediately sets the Christmas tree on fire*Mick: *heart eyes*





	I Want Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



> Created for the bingo square "A Wish Come True".


End file.
